


Her Name

by erzatscarlet



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Glimbow, Scorfuma, She-ra - Freeform, This started like a small headcanon and the grew like... a lot, Took me a while to shape it but its finally done, and everyone is present for the birth, basically... Adora is pregnant, catradora, did a couple convos with my friend and then this took shape, had to write it, new catradora baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25536850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erzatscarlet/pseuds/erzatscarlet
Summary: Adora and Catra are having a second kid and this time is Adora the one who is pregnant. Now, if only the storm that suddenly hits Bright Moon wouldn't complicate things all would be perfect.OrThe pregnant Adora fic no one asked for xD
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 238





	Her Name

It was a rainy day in Bright Moon. Perfect weather to stay in, cozy in front of the fire, with a good book and a cup of hot coco. Or, in Adora's case...

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

... perfect day to have a baby.

“Is mommy ok, momma?”

Catra looks down at their little kitten currently sitting on her lap. Finn’s eyes were big and bright with unshed tears. She couldn’t blame them, she felt like crying too.

“Mommy is going to be ok, little one, don’t worry. Nothing can hurt She-Ra, remember?” she says with a soothing voice, combing their hair with her fingers.

“And our little baby?” they ask, rubbing their eyes with their hands. “They gonna be ok too?”

“Yes, kiddo,” she says, ruffling their hair now. “Nothing bad is gonna happen to our baby.”

And maybe Catra’s words would have more weight if Adora didn’t choose that exact moment to scream again. Finn hides their face on her chest, little arms around her torso. She hugs her little kitten back. She wants so much to be with her wife right now, but Finn won’t let go of her and Glimmer insisted that they are too young yet to be in the room.

_“It’s fine. I’m fine. I can handle it. Glimmer and Casta will be with me. They’ll get you when it’s time. Go be with Finn.”_

_“I’ll leave Melog here with you, ok? I’ll know if something happens immediately and I’ll rush in.”_

_“I think Glimmer can get to you faster,” Adora laughs, even with the pain Catra knew she was feeling. “Easier even, as I know you will stay just outside the door.”_

And that’s exactly where she was right now. Just outside the door. Staring at it, the only barrier separating her from her wife.

“Crazy rain today, huh?”

Catra looks to her right. Bow sits on the floor next to her. He pats Finn’s little head. He is rewarded with a shy look and a little smile from the kitten, before they go back to press their face into Catra´s chest.

“It’s just rain,” she answers, turning to the door again.

“It’s summer,” counters Bow.

“Ok, fine. Crazy rain today, huh?” she says back with fake perkiness. Finn giggles.

“That’s more like it,” says Bow relaxing against the wall. “You know? You are handling this way better than Adora when Finn was born,” Catra gives him a tiny smile. “And definitely better than Scorpia when Flora was born,” he adds. That one makes her laugh.

“To be fair, Scorpia and Perfuma were the first to have a kid and we were all panicking,” she turns to fully face him. “And you’ll swallow those words when the bun Sparkles has in the oven right now decides it’s time to meet us.”

“No I won’t.”

“Oh, yes you will,” Catra moves to accommodate Finn in a better position on her lap. “As much as you panicked when she told us.”

“Like you didn’t panic when we found out about Adora.”

Catra pouts and turns to look at the door again without answering.

Bow had a point there. She remembers that day very clearly.

///

7 months ago…

They arrived to the planet after a short 5 days trip. Darla’s new thrusters were a blessing.

“I told you they wouldn’t blow up!” said Entrapta when they landed.

“What? No, you never did! They could have exploded?”

Catra watches Bow run after Entrapta, laughing at their antics. After all this time she thought Bow would have already gotten used to Entrapta’s comments.

“Some things never change, right?” says Glimmer, drying some laughter tears from her eyes.

“If only the people could see their honorable King now. So proper at court, a kid during space travel,” she gets an idea and gets out her data pad. “This has video recording, right?”

Glimmer’s eyes sparkle with mischief and she guides Catra to open the video option. Not like she would allow the recording to go public, but a little blackmail on her husband could get her out of painfully boring royal duties.

The door opens a few seconds later and Adora appears, stretching and covering a yawn.

“We landed already?”

“Yes,” answers Catra, hitting record and giving the pad to Glimmer to go greet her wife. “Enjoyed your nap?”

“I did,” Adora gives Catra a little peck on the lips. “I don’t know what’s gotten into me. I don’t usually nap. But I’ve been feeling a little more tired than normal.”

“To be honest I’m not entirely surprised,” Glimmer pitches in, still recording her husband who now was jumping trying to catch Entrapta who was hanging from the ceiling. “I mean, you do have a 4, almost 5, year old hurricane back in Bright Moon, besides all court and She-Ra duties. I’m surprised you both don’t take more naps every possible chance you get.”

“Finn is a little angel, thank you very much,” says Adora crossing her arms. “And Melog is the perfect baby sitter, they are of great help. I mean, if it weren’t for them I don’t think I would have been able to leave Finn behind to come here.”

“You are such a mom, Adora,” Glimmer chuckles. Adora smirks and rolls her eyes.

“You’ll see when it’s your turn, right Catra?”

Catra doesn’t answer. Something Adora said sounded vaguely familiar, but she couldn’t put her finger on it.

“Anything wrong, my love?” asks Adora, touching her shoulder. That snaps her back to the present.

“What? Oh! No, nothing. Just a wandering thought. Not important,” she smiles and turns to Glimmer. “I think it’s time we stop those two or we’ll never get over with this mission.”

“You are right,” Glimmer stops the recording and gives Catra her data pad back. “Ok you two, enough!” she calls them using her queenly voice. “We have work to do and not all day. Let’s get to it.”

///

It was an easy mission.

The Star Siblings had reported disturbances on the lower level caverns on this planet. It was problematic as it was a mining type community and the minerals where used as energy sources to sustain life on its surface. As the only reports available only talked about a “mysterious shadow”, it was ruled that She-Ra was the safest bet to deal with the problem and, of course, the BFS would go with her.

“Testing, testing… can you all hear me? Is the signal clear?”

“Loud and clear, Entrapta. No interference from the caverns,” answers Adora. “Anything strange so far?”

“Maaaaaaaybe,” she answers. “I’m picking up something but the data is not enough yet for analysis. I’ll keep you posted.”

“Roger that,” answers Catra. “We’ll keep advancing. Formation 4. I go forward, Sparkles and Adora in the middle, Arrow Boy covers our backs.”

“Since when are you in charge?” Glimmer elbows her softly, obviously joking. Catra does an exaggerated bow in response.

“I’m sorry your Queenliness, give us your orders,” Glimmer smirks.

“Formation 4. Catra goes forward, me and Adora in the middle, Bow covers our backs,” she says, winking at Catra, who laughs. Adora and Bow sigh and roll eyes respectively.

“Every time.”

They continue their way deep into the caverns, all of them alert to any strange noise or shadow. It was obvious by the scattered tools that the workers had left in a hurry. That wasn’t a good omen.

“What do you think scared them so much to leave this mess behind?”

“That’s what we came to find out.”

They keep walking, further in and further down. Everything is silent except for the noise of their breathings and the static of the ear piece. The calm is broken when Entrapta’s voice comes in.

“Hey guys? Remember I told you I was picking up something but there wasn’t enough data yet? Well, I do now and…”

They all stop walking, waiting.

“And what, Entrapta?” Bow asks when she goes radio silent again.

“Sorry, I wanted to make sure I was reading this right,” she clears her throat. “There's another life form with you.”

The four of them freak out almost instantly, falling into formation back to back covering every angle around them.

“WHERE?!” shouts Glimmer, hands full of magic ready to strike at the nearest sign of danger.

“Well, the monitor says... just by Adora.”

Everyone swings around, Adora doing a 360 where she stands. She has her hand stretched in front of her, ready to summon her sword. When nothing happens, she panics a little, but covers it well. No one else notices, too preoccupied in finding that other life form.

“There's no one here unless they're dead....which I mean...that's cool and all, yay ghosts, but seriously there's no one here,” says Catra, ears standing straight moving around, trying to catch any and all stray sounds. Bow and Glimmer shrug, also still doing little circles in place watching every corner.

“Maybe it’s someone like Melog? HEY! INVISIBLE THING! SHOW YOURSELF!” Glimmer shouts as loud as she can. No one answers her. Entrapta breaks the tense silence.

“Huh...that's weird. Adora, move away from the group, please? I want to see something,” Adora reluctantly shuffles to the side away from everyone. “Yeah that's what I thought. Things still beside you. No wait...in front? I can't tell but its energy signature is AMAZINGLY small. Almost like a... like a…”

Entrapta leaves the idea hanging. Everyone spins around slowly to look at Adora who now has one hand covering her mouth, the other over her lower abdomen, and her eyes wide open in disbelief. Catra walks slowly to her, like she’s trying to not scare her by moving too fast.

“Adora... is it... are you... can it be?” She reaches and kneels in front of her, putting one ear on her abdomen and jerks back in surprise when she hears what can only be a second heartbeat. “Holy shit.”

“Holy shit,” parrot Glimmer and Bow at the same time.

“IT’S A BABY!!! ADORA YOU ARE PREGNANT!!!” everyone flinches at Entrapta screaming on their ears, quite literally. They all complain. Catra needs to take out the earpiece and they all hear a loud feedback noise that echoes in the caverns.

A loud roar follows a few seconds later. Whatever was in the mines had just heard them, wasn’t happy, and was getting closer.

“Oh no,” they hear Entrapta over the ear piece. “Was that my fault?”

“We can talk later,” answers Glimmer, fists once more shinning with magic. “Everyone, get ready! Bow, with me! Catra, stay by Adora!”

“You don’t even need to ask it, Glimmer!” says Catra, taking out her claws. “Adora, stay back!”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I’m capable of protecting myself!” she argues.

“Adora, please!” She sees Catra’s eyes, pleading. She also sees the underlying fear in them.

“I can still help,” she insists, stretching her arm. “For the Honor of Grayskull!”

A hot second passes. No sword. No light. No transformation.

No She-Ra.

Adora looks at her empty hands in panic. When she looks up at her friends, she sees her horrified expression reflected in their faces.

“Adora?” Catra’s voice was shaking.

“Guys? BIG life form approaching from the North! 40 seconds!”

“She-Ra… Guys, I can’t… Entrapta! What’s wrong with me? I can feel her, but I can’t access the magic!”

“I think we should discuss that later! 30 seconds!”

“Glimmer! Teleport! Now!” Catra commands.

Glimmer looks at them, one at a time. It was the safest option given the circumstances, but… but nothing. It was the right thing to do.

“Adora, sorry for this,” she says before teleporting to her, taking her arm, and teleporting her out, not giving her time to react.

Last thing Adora sees is a big shadow appearing on the further wall and Catra running to engage it.

///

Glimmer leaves her next to Entrapta back at the entrance of the mines. Her friend apologizes one more time before disappearing again.

The next few minutes feel eternal to her. When she hears over Entrapta’s station that the battle is over she relaxes considerably and can begin to think, rational part of her brain taking over.

“Entrapta, what happened with me?” she asks, in a soft voice.

“Well, basically, when two people love each other very much-”

“NOT THAT! THE SWORD! SHE-RA! WHY DIDN’T SHE COME OUT!?”

“Ooooooh.... I don’t know... I need to do some research,” she answers. “But something tells me it has to do with the baby. We can ask Darla!”

“That’s a good idea. Let’s wait for the team and go back,” Adora stands up and walks to the mine entrance. “No way am I doing this without Catra.”

///

“Adora!” Catra calls to her, running out of the mines and wasting no time in gathering her in her arms.

“Catra,” Adora returns the hug, hiding her face in her wife’s neck. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine. We are all fine,” she takes Adora´s face in her hands and kisses her deeply. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry I sent you away with Glimmer. I just couldn’t… I mean when you couldn’t… I was so scared that I-”

“Hey,” Adora cups Catra’s cheek, gently. “I understand. I was scared too and, to be honest, completely paralyzed. Now that I can think, I know I would have been in the way and put all of us in danger. You did the right thing asking Glimmer to take me out.”

“I agree,” says Glimmer appearing with Bow. “But the nerve of your wife to give her QUEEN an order. Just because of the circumstances, I’ll let it slide.”

“Now tell that without that big grin on your face, Sparkles, and I might believe you.”

They all laugh at that, but soon the air grows serious once more.

“Adora, what happened?” asks Bow putting a hand on her shoulder.

“I don’t know. Maybe the shock of the news?”

“Have you tried again?” he asks. “Maybe now that we are not facing lethal danger you can concentrate.”

Adora takes a deep breath and tries. She felt like all those years ago, after breaking the sword and rediscovering her power. Only difference this time was that at least back then she got some kind of reaction. She tried, but didn’t even get a blur of the sword to appear.

“Nothing,” she says, dropping her arm. “Entrapta said Darla could know. I mean, there have been countless She-Ras before me. At least one must have gone through this, right?”

_"No data exists about past pregnant She-Ra"_

“Oh come on! Seriously?”

“Data shows most of She-Ra’s vessels died young before having family of their own or had a family after passing the mantle to the next vessel,” Entrapta reads on the screen.

“ _Vessel_ … I don’t like that word,” mumbles Catra, taking Adora’s hand.

“So, what now? If Darla doesn’t know anything then who can we ask? Light Hope is toast and so is the program that lead us to the heart.”

“Madame Razz,” says Adora. “She has been around long enough. She MUST know something,” she looks up. “Darla, take us home as fast as you can.”

///

Entrapta lands Darla close to Madame Razz’s cabin following Adora’s instructions.

Razz was outside with her broom. She sees them coming and smiles brightly.

“Little Adora! It’s so good to see you! Crazy storm we had yesterday. And during summer, no less,” she says. Everyone looks puzzled, Adora just let’s it slide, though she is curious if that storm already happened or is yet to come.

“Razz, you have a moment? We need to ask you something,” she says.

“Of course, my dear. Come, I made pie this morning. Your favorite, Mara.”

They all walk in and seat at Razz’s table. Adora doesn’t wait anymore and tells her what happened.

“Tell me Razz, have you ever seen anything like this before?"

Razz looks at her with bright eyes and a wide smile.

“A pregnant woman? Many times! It's quite common on these parts. You see, when two people love each other very much-”

“Not that!” they all say at the same time except Entrapta who just laughs. Adora takes a deep breath.

“Razz, why can't I access She-Ra?” Razz just does a helpless shrug.

“Eat your pie, dear. It will make you feel better,” she says. Adora does. It was quite tasty. After a few bites, Razz talks again. “It might have to do with the magic. A magic user must know.”

“Makes sense,” says Glimmer. “Come on, let’s go back to Bright Moon. Dad or Aunt Cass must know.”

They say their good-byes and leave. Adora and Catra promising to visit soon.

“Don’t forget to bring the little ones!”

///

“Mamma! Mommy!” Both Adora and Catra kneel to receive Finn into their arms. Melog catches up a few seconds later.

“Did Finn behaved while we were away?” Melog purrs and mewls. Catra nods. Even after so many years their link still surprised Adora.

“Did you bring me a gift?”

“Sorry, kiddo, not this time,” They explain, getting to their feet, Adora carrying them in her arms. “Things happened and we needed to come back sooner than expected,” Finn pouts. “But we do have a surprise for you.”

“And they will tell you after we talk with my father,” Glimmer intervenes. “Do you know where he is, Finn?”

“Libr… Libra… Books,” they grins.

“Library it is,” she laughs, tickling their tummy. “Let’s go?”

They send Finn back to their room with Melog.

If King Micah had bad news, they didn’t want the kid to hear them.

///

King Micah listens to the story without making any comments until the end.

“You don’t have to worry at all, Adora. You see, when Angie was pregnant with Glimmer she had a hard time accessing the power of Bright Moon. It's a way of protecting the baby from an overdose of power. They are fragile, tiny creatures that can’t control magic. Too much power will overwhelm them and, well, we don’t really want to go there,” he explains.

“So basically, She-Ra is-”

“Protecting your baby? Yes,” he smiles brightly. “Congratulations.”

Adora takes a few steps back and let’s herself fall on the nearest chair. She releases a deep long sigh and starts to cry.

Catra hurries to her side. She kneels before Adora, not knowing exactly what to do.

“Adora? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she says, looking up and smiling through her tears. “Nothing is wrong. We… we are having a baby! We're gonna be mamas again!”

She laughs between sobs. Catra start crying too. They hug and kiss.

The moment was perfect.

///

Present…

The light rain that started in the morning turned into a downpour around noon.

By now, Adora had been in labor for around four hours with no signs of it ending soon. At least Finn had a good distraction now. He was running up and down the hallways with Flora. Swift Wind had come inside when the rain got stronger and was keeping watch of the toddlers. He was silent. Catra noticed he would steal some looks to Adora’s door from time to time. Loyal stead. Not like she would ever call him that to his face. 

Scorpia and Perfuma had joined the “baby watch” with her and Bow. Catra wouldn’t admit it out loud, but she liked the company.

“So, why are you seating out here with us and not inside with her?” asks Scorpia without any malice.

“Finn,” she says. “They are too young to be present, but wouldn’t let go of me so I had to leave.”

“They are only five,” says Perfuma. “It’s not something they can fully understand. Only that mom is in distress and you and I know exactly how much distress Adora is in right now.”

“You better than me,” says Catra. “Finn was a fast delivery. Flora, on the other hand…”

“Still quicker than Adora at this point,” Scorpia chips in. A well timed scream from Adora marks Scorpia’s point. The couple and Bow turn to Catra.

“Go in,” Bow says. “Finn is distracted and we can look after them if they notice your absence.”

Catra smiles at them in gratitude and stands. She doesn’t go far as Glimmer decides to come out of the room at that same moment. A well timed lightning illuminates the sky behind her giving an ominous aura to her appearance.

“Catra, a word please!” she notices the other two princesses presence and nods. “Good, you are here, please come with me too. Bow, could you please-?”

“I’ll distract the kids, go,” he says walking to the place where Flora and Finn were now playing knights with Swift Wind.

“Glimmer, what’s wrong? You are scaring me, and you know that’s not an easy feat,” says Catra following the Queen inside. Scorpia and Perfuma close behind.

“Ok, I’ll go straight to the point,” she says. “We need to move Adora to Mystacor.”

“What? Why?”

“Because this weather is directly related to Adora’s physical and mental state. It all began when she told us her water broke. If it had stayed a light drizzle like over four hours ago, I wouldn’t worry. But this is no longer a crazy out of season rain, it’s a crazy lightning storm. The longer Adora advances the worse the weather becomes and we know it WILL get worse. Bright Moon is not prepared to withhold it all if it continues to escalate,” another lightning illuminates the sky.

“But why? How is Adora doing all this?”

“I CAN EXPLAIN THAT!” They all jump a foot away from the new arrival. Entrapta had come in without any of them noticing. “Sorry about that! Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“For Etheria, Entrapta. We’ve told you not to do that,” Glimmer scolds her. Entrapta partially hides behind Scorpia.

“Sorry, again, but this is important, right? You want to know why this all is happening, right? There was no time to lose!”

They 4 woman look at each other and nod at her.

“I’m sorry I raised my voice, Entrapta,” Glimmer apologizes. “You were saying?” Entrapta beams.

“Ok! Look here!” she turns her data pad so the screen is to them. “Since getting pregnant Adora hasn’t been able to transform into She-Ra or use any of her magical abilities. This has caused her power to start accumulating in her magical core with no point of release. Think of it like a damn with constant influx of water. It needs a drain so the pressure of the water doesn’t destroy the damn. Adora is a damn with constant influx of energy with no drain to release the excess.”

“Then what is happening now?” asks Catra.

“Right now Adora’s body is realizing it no longer needs to keep the magic in as the baby is about to be born so it is releasing the magic contained for the last 9 months,” Entrapta continues. “If it were a soft controlled release it would all be ok, but Adora hasn’t experienced this before and the distress of the situation is too great for her to control both the labor and the magic so… the release of power is erratic and violent.”

“That explains the storm,” says Glimmer. “Her magic is acting like a power beacon and Etheria is responding.”

“How long do we have?” asks Catra

“I… don’t know… I’m sorry,” Entrapta goes back to make calculations in her data pad. “The releases are too erratic, there is no pattern to be found. Only thing I’m sure about is that the maximum power release will be when Adora is ready to push and the baby is born.”

“And that’s why we need to transfer her to Mystacor ASAP.”

“Ok what are we waiting for? Glimmer, you can transfer her! You know, teleport!” says Catra like stating the obvious. Glimmer just stares hard at her.

“Aren’t you forgetting a little tiny and very important detail, Catra?” Glimmer proceeds to point to her lower abdomen. Catra grunts in understanding. “That’s right. I’m in a similar position as Adora about power usage. I’m four months pregnant and haven’t been able to teleport farther than a little over 6 feet at a time for the last couple months. No way can I teleport Adora all the way to Mystacor.”

“Then how in Etheria are you planning on moving my wife?!”

“Aunt Casta,” answers Glimmer, keeping her cool. Catra’s reaction was too understandable to get upset about it. “There’s a teleportation spells we can use for this. Aunty is already setting it all up.”

“Is this like Shadow Weaver’s dark spell? I remember how that works. I… personally don’t recommend it even if it’s effective.”

“Don’t worry, Shadow Weaver didn’t have the only existing spell. She just twisted something good to her convenience,” she makes a ‘follow me’ motion and moves to the next room.

Casta is there with Netossa and Spinerella, setting things up.

“Don’t get me wrong, Sparkles, but this looks like an exorcism.”

“Very funny, Catra,” answers Castaspella, dusting her hands and walking to the new arrivals. “What you see here is a teleportation circle. It’s usually not this big and needs less quartz stones, but the situation calls for it.”

“Ok, I’ll bite. How do you plan to teleport my very pregnant wife to Mystacor?”

“With power, lots of power,” says Casta. “Adora’s body is technically impervious to magical stimuli, but we are seeing windows now where her body is accepting it again. We plan to use one of those windows to activate the spell and send her to a similar arrangement back in Mystacor that Micah is preparing. We need to boost it from both sides. Mermista and Frosta are already over there to help my brother. Netossa, Spinerella, Perfuma and Scorpia will help boost it here.”

“Of course!”

“Anything to help!”

Say both Perfuma and Scorpia. Catra just looks around, still a little puzzled.

“Less people over there?”

“Micah’s powers are equal to three of us,” she explains.

“That adds up, I guess. And me?” she asks

“You, dear, have the most important role of all,” says Casta putting both hands on her shoulders. “You are going to be Adora’s anchor.”

Catra didn’t see it coming.

One second she was standing in that room in Bright Moon in front of Castaspella, the next, she was kneeling in a different room in front of King Micah in Mystacor.

“Catra! Good, you are here,” says King Micah walking to where she’d just appeared. “Are you alright?” Catra accepts Micah’s help to get up.

“The only thing I hate more than teleportation is surprise teleportation,” she says, standing up. “Next time I see your sister I’m gonna punch her face.”

“Be my guest,” he chuckles and starts walking. Catra follows. “Tell me, did my sister explain what we are trying to do before sending you here?”

“In general terms, yes.”

“And did she tell you your role?”

“She just said I was to be Adora’s anchor, whatever that means,” she says. Micah nods.

“You will be the light beacon Adora will follow to know where she needs to go,” he explains. “Her connection between Bright Moon and Mystacor.”

“And is that a thing I can do?” asks Catra as they enter the room they were preparing for the teleport. “Just because I’m a magicat doesn’t mean I do have magic, you know?”

“It’s not about magic, it’s about connections,” says Micah. “Your connection with Adora runs so deep that she will find you and will be able to come here. It’s basically the same concept Shadow Weaver used with her spell. Locating the targets life force to find them and stalk them,” he finishes with a bitter tone in his voice.

“Ok, question,” she says raising her hand like a school kid and grinning. Micah rolls his eyes but makes a gesture for her to continue. “This connection part, wouldn’t it work better with Finn also here?”

“Honestly? No,” he says, moving around to add some finishing touches to his arrangement. “Finn is too young and not in real control of their emotions and this will be a very stressful situation. We are talking about a lot of noise, lights, and a heavy magical charged room with you in the dead center of it all. This needs to be precise, no error margin. Any disturbance to the spell of any kind can proof fatal. Besides, Finn is part Adora. Her magical side if we take into account how they were conceived. If they have any magic in them it could interfere with the nature of the spell.”

“I’m pretty sure Finn is not magic,” Catra defends them.

“Even if they are not, I’m not exposing them to this. Too dangerous,” Micah stops to face Catra. “Just wait until everything is over and your baby is here. Finn can meet their brother or sister and see their smiling mom’s and have a very nice memory of this ordeal.”

After that, Micah sends her to wait with Mermista and Frosta in a different room. As soon as she enters she is bombarded with questions about how everything is going back in Bright Moon. They hadn’t been able to connect through the data pads for a while now due to the storm interference.

At least the conversation makes the hour Micah makes them to wait to pass faster.

“We are ready to begin,” he announces.

Micah makes Catra stand in the middle of the circle and locates Frosta and Mermista outside in their respective places. They begin pouring magic into the arrangement and Catra is told not to move. She doesn’t know how much time passes only that, as Micah said, everything starts getting louder and brighter and she curses her sensitive senses making this more difficult. Still, she powers through and doesn’t move an inch.

“They are coming!” she hears Micah over the noise.

“THEY?! What do you mean by-?”

They fall on her.

Castaspella, Glimmer, Perfuma, Netossa, Spinerella, and Scorpia, who was holding Adora bridal style, falls like a bag full of rocks right over her head. Seems like she was too good a beacon. Adora knew her exact location all too well.

“We’ll apologize later,” says Casta getting on her feet as fast as she can hurrying everyone along. “Baby on the way!”

Catra stays there, resembling a flapjack. Surprisingly enough, Frosta is the one who stays behind and makes sure she is alive.

///

Bow manages to contact them. The weather at Bright Moon was going back to normal. The storm was over.

Catra looks outside. Thunder roars.

Not really over. It had only followed Adora to Mystacor.

“Will you come back soon, momma?”

“As soon as we can, my kitten,” answers Catra. She could see Melog and Swit Wind behind them. The image starts getting fuzzy on the pad. “And you’ll get to meet your brother or sister.”

“Can’t wait! Tell mommy I-”

BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT

The connection drops as she hears the thunder outside. She sighs and slumps on her chair turning her head to stare at the closed door in front of her. She frowns, crossing her arms.

“Can someone please tell me why I’m not allowed in that room AGAIN?”

“And here I thought the last magical explosion that threw everyone without a magical shield into the walls and through doors was a dead giveaway,” answers Mermista, bag full of ice on her head. Catra sinks more on her chair.

“She is still my wife, I should be in there,” she says, all grumpy. At that moment they all go silent when Adora’s scream resonates, soon followed by a new explosion and bright golden light. They turn to look at Catra with one eyebrow raised. She makes herself as small as she can. “Shut up.”

Everyone giggles.

“It’s ok, Wildcat,” says Scorpia softly ruffling her hair. “I’m sure Adora understands.”

“I’m just… worried. I hate not knowing.”

“You just need to breath and be calm,” says Perfuma sitting on Catra’s side. “Remember Glimmer is inside. She won’t let anything happen to Adora.”

A new explosion goes off, this one considerably stronger than the last. As soon as the golden light fades the door opens and a dizzy Glimmer appears. Frosta runs to help.

“Glimmer! Are you alright?”

“I’m fine, all good,” she stumbles a little. “Ok, not so good. I need to sit.”

“What happened?”

“That was on me,” says Glimmer accepting the ice from Frosta. “My magical shields are not at their strongest because of my little one and that last explosion broke my defense,” everyone gasps. “Don’t worry, dad saw it on time and helped me. I’m only dizzy cause I’m running on empty.”

“Not to sound insensitive with you, but Adora? How is she?” asks Catra. Glimmer waves her hand resting importance to her situation.

“She is fine, or as fine as a woman ready to push can be,” Glimmer can’t help the grin at Catra’s wide eyes.

“Ready to push?!”

And then Catra bolted and no one would have being able to stop her even if they tried. She opens the double doors into the room in time for the last and most powerful magical explosion. With no shield or barrier, Catra is sent back flying all the way back and crashes into the wall. She blacks out, but only for a few seconds. When she comes back to her senses she is surrounded by her friends.

They were all… glowing. Why were they glowing? Catra closes her eyes, rubs them, and opens them again. Nope, the glow was still there.

“Why are you glowing?” she asks. She can see the relief on everyone’s faces at hearing her talk. She accepts Scorpia’s help to get back on her feet. “No but… really… I’ve seen this before.”

“Battle of Bright Moon,” says Glimmer. “And then with the first Heart fiasco.”

“Oh right,” Catra says, still a little out sorts. It’s the concussion. “Something about She-Ra, right?”

“Catra?” Perfuma catches her attention. “Shouldn’t there be another more important thing right now?”

Catra was going to ask what she meant by it, when the sound of crying catches her attention.

Crying… it was a baby… baby…

FUCK!

“ADORA!”

She bolts again, pushing everyone aside, and running into the room. She stops halfway to the bed. Adora wasn’t there, She-Ra was, a small bundle of blankets secure in her arms. She looked like in a trance, looking down at her arms. Catra would never admit it, but she never felt as scared in her life.

“Adora?” she calls softly, voice a little shaky, but loud enough for the sound to carry.

That seems to do the trick. She-Ra turns to look at her, smiles, and fades, Adora taking her place. Her wife does a ‘come here’ motion, eyes bright with happy tears, and big smile on her face. Her beautiful Adora.

“Hey, Catra,” she says when Catra sits on the bed beside her and kisses her temple. “Want to meet your daughter?”

If Catra cries when Adora passes the baby to her, Adora doesn’t comment on it.

///

Catra is curled around Adora while she feeds their baby. Both of them just can’t stop looking at her. Adora is stroking the baby's hair, lightly dozing, and Catra bites her lip. There is one thing they still need to discuss.

"You know? We've not picked out a name for her yet," she says, lightly tickling the baby’s tummy.

“Mmmm you're right. Guess we can't call her Baby #2. She'd hate us forever,” Adora chuckles.

“Yeah,” Catra answers, also chuckling. “No Hoard numbers here. I do have something in mind, if you are ok with it?”

“Well, I did named Finn,” Adora answers. “I think it’s fair you name this one.”

“You sure?”

“Positive,” Adora kisses her lips tenderly.

They hear some knocking and see the door open a bit. Three heads appear over the edge.

“Can we come in?” asks Frosta. Adora gets presentable and the couple nods. All their friends file in.

“She is so... small... perfect size,” says Entrapta, moving quickly to the front of the group.

“She is a BABY? They are supposed to be small,” Mermista rolls her eyes. She is trying to hide her smile at meeting the little one.

“Entrapta! When did you arrive? You weren’t teleported in.”

“Darla,” she says simply. “Got here pretty fast. Now that I think about it, we could very well have transported Adora using her.”

“Brought the kids, Melog, and Swift Wind with us,” adds Bow, appearing in their line of sight, hugging Glimmer. “They are sleeping, the whole lot, didn’t have the heart to wake them.” Both mothers nod and thank him. “So, are you going to introduce us? What’s her name?”

“Catra, wanna do the honors?” Adora gives the baby to Catra.

“Guys,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Meet Mara.”

They all start saying how they love the name when they are interrupted by a surprised Adora.

“What did you say?” her tone was total disbelieve. “Catra, what name did you say?” Catra smiles softly down at her wife and repeats.

“Mara.”

Adora can’t help it, she starts crying.

“How... how did you...?” she takes a deep breath to calm down. “Really?” Catra nods.

“She's really the reason all this happened, right? Why the sword called to you and ultimately brought us together. We might have gone through hell, but Mara was the reason we came out the other side.”

Adora takes Catra’s face with both hands and kisses her deeply.

“You just had one, planning another baby so soon?” Mermista’s voice makes them separate, cute blushes on both their faces.

“Mara,” says Perfuma, like tasting how the name feels. “Mara. Yes, it suits her.”

“Question,” says Scorpia. “Who is Mara?”

“I’ll explain later,” offers Perfuma kissing her on the check.

They spend the next hour fuzzing about Mara as she goes around. They leave with promise of bringing Finn later, after Catra tells them they should let Adora and Mara rest.

Alone again, Catra puts a sleeping Mara in her basinet (that apparently was Glimmer’s long ago and that Casta had kept in good shape) and tucks Adora in with many pillows.

“How you feeling, babe?”

“Tired,” Adora answers. “Like I could sleep for a whole day, maybe two.”

“You do that, I’ll be here when you wake up,” Catra leans in to kiss her forehead. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you, too,” Adora says back. “But I want to ask you something first.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“How did you know?” says Adora. “I don’t remember talking much about Mara with you. I know I’ve mentioned her, but I don’t recall ever going too deep about her so, how did you know?”

“Can I just say it’s my secret?”

“No, you can’t. Not for this one.”

Catra nods, gets comfortable, and starts talking.

///

2 months ago – Whispering Woods

It was dark. It was cold. It was the middle of the freaking night.

Still, Catra was out in the woods looking for Adora’s favorite berries because her very pregnant wife told her she had a craving.

Of course she had gone to the castle kitchen first, but found out they had ran out the previous day.

So, as it was a death wish to let a soon to be mother without what they wanted to eat (and also because she loved Adora too much) Catra was out in the deepest part of the forest hunting for Bay berries.

“Last time I am a good sport and tell Melog to stay behind. How difficult can it be to find bay berries? I said. Bloody difficult. That’s the answer, bloody difficult,” she mutters to herself, getting deeper and deeper into the foliage.

She had been walking for quite some time now, smelling the air, looking into every bush, climbing trees, you know, the works. Still no sign of the berries, and to make things a bit worse…

“Where am I?” 

… Catra was now lost.

This was an area of the woods she was definitely not familiar with. Catra weighs her options. On one hand she could keep going getting even more lost or, on the other hand, she could try to follow her steps back home and explain Adora she would need to be without her berries. The choice was obvious. Not even a contest.

She takes a deep breath and keeps going.

“If Adora traveled all the way to Salineas in the middle of the night for fish when I was expecting Finn, then I can do THIS,” she steps on a boulder. “No berry will defeat me!”

She jumps down and falls on something soft. Something soft that was starting to move. She looks down and sighs pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Of course, what else could have happened?”

The pups she was stepping on at the moment start crying. The crying is followed by an angry cry most likely coming from their mom. Catra unclaws, steps out of the nest, and starts walking backwards. She wasn’t planning to fight, not really, but she could at least defend herself or scare the mom long enough to run.

When the biggest monster this side of the woods appear in front of her, though, she decides that JUST running as fast and as far away as she can it’s the better option.

“Adora, these better be the tastiest berries in all Etheria or I’m gonna be pretty pissed!”

///

She fell down a hill.

Of course she fell down a hill while running for her life.

Catra stays like that for a while. She needed to cool down and rethink her plan, maybe even her life.

She is not sure how long she stayed lying face down on the woods, but approaching steps take her back to reality. Those steps stop right by her head so she raises it to see her visitor. Her eyes go wide when she recognizes her.

“Hello, Catra, dear. Nice of you to visit,” she says with a chirpy voice.

“Madame Razz?” Catra stands, dusting herself as best as she can. “What are you do- are those bay berries?”

“Oh these?” says Razz looking at her full basket. “Yes, yes, it’s for the pie. Thought little Adora would like a piece. Also Mara, one of her favorites. Come! Come! You are just on time to help me bake!”

Razz doesn’t wait for an answer and starts walking. Catra, even if a bit confused as to HOW that woman is just THERE, follows.

“We should be home soon, dear,” she tells Catra.

“Soon? I’ve been walking for at least two hours deeper and deeper into the woods, how could we- WOW!”

She had followed Razz through some very thick bushes and ended up in the clearing right in front of the woman’s hut.

“How? This place is not supposed to be- It should have taken us hours to- HOW?”

“When you know these woods as well as I, dear, nothing will surprise you anymore,” says Razz, never dropping her ever present cheerful attitude. “Now come! You can mash the berries while I make the dough.”

///

They worked in comfortable silence. Catra making sure to fill her small pouch with a handful of fresh berries before starting to mash the rest for the pie filling.

Razz would break the silence every so often, like she was talking with someone else there. Sometimes she would say Catra’s name, or Adora’s, but it was the third name the one that had her puzzled.

Mara.

Mara.

Her dear Mara.

She knows she had heard the name before.

Be it from Razz herself, or Adora, or Glimmer and Bow, but she had never asked who Mara was. The situation had never prompt her to ask. She guessed this was as good a moment as any.

“Razz? Can I ask something?” the old woman turns to look at her with her big eyes and nods. “Who is Mara?”

Razz’s smile turns sad. The type of sadness so deep that tears where unnecessary. You could just feel it.

“Mara, she liked to visit. And pie. She likes helping me with pie. And she always had her sword. Adora found it later, you know?”

“Adora found-?” Catra’s eyes go wide. “You mean THE sword? She-Ra’s?”

“She-Ra! Mara is She-Ra. She was supposed to be the last She-Ra. But Adora is She-Ra now. Guess it didn’t work. See Mara, dear, you worried for nothing. Just as I told you.”

“Mara was She-Ra? A First One?”

“Oh yes! Yes, the First Ones. Mara she-” Razz stops talking and turns back to the dough. Catra can sense there is something more there. She is about to ask when Razz beats her to it.

“Adora and Mara met,” she says. “Adora she… she loves Mara. Mara is special… was special… So! How is the pie filling going? Everything ready, Catra, dear?”

A little over an hour later, Catra is leaving Razz’s hut with a Bay Berry Pie plus the berries she got to save early on and a lot to think about.

///

“Then, the next day, I went up to Darla and looked for information about Mara and She-Ra and decided that, if we had a girl, it was only fair to use her name,” Adora stares at her, lovingly.

“Have I ever told you how lucky I am to have you, Catra?”

“Many times,” she says. “But I won’t stop you if you want to say it again.”

“I’m lucky to have you, my love,” she kisses her wife’s lips softly. “You know? The moment I gave you the final decision about her name I regretted it. I was set to fight you on the name you chose until we arrived to ‘Mara’, but then you go and say the name I most wanted.”

“I’m curious,” says Catra a few minutes later, before Adora fell completely sleep. “What if we had a boy?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” answers Adora and smirks evilly on the inside. “Maybe Kyle.”

She falls sleep to Catra muttering ‘I love my wife’ over and over again while massaging her temples.

///

“Where is she where is she where is she-?”

A very excited Finn chants while running into the room and jumping into their mother’s bed. Catra catches them before they can land and sits them on her shoulders.

“Where is she where is she where is she-?” they continue, eyes bright and tiny body shaking.

“Easy, kitten,” Catra laughs, now setting them on the bed next to Adora. “Your sister is very fragile still and mommy is still a little weak from bringing her to us. You have to be gentle. No jumping.”

Finn goes still quicker than she had ever seen them.

“Can we come in?”

“Swift Wind! Melog!” calls Adora.”Of course, come here! Come meet her!”

Melog climbs on the bed by Adora’s feet, Swift Wind approaches from the left of the bed, and Finn, standing on the bed now, looks over their mom’s shoulders, all of them focused in the little bundle of blankets in Adora’s arms.

“Ready?” she gets three nods in response and lowers the top of the blanket to reveal the sleeping baby. “This is Mara.”

“She looks like me,” whispers Finn in the highest tone of reverence a five year old can achieve. “I love her.”

Melog mews softly and then purs against Adora’s legs. Catra scratches them behind the ears.

“Melog says she is beautiful and that they love them, too.”

“And you Swifty? Swift Wind, are you crying?”

“No?” He says in a small voice. “Ok yes, yes I am. It’s just… IM SO HAPPY!”

“Swift Wind no!”

Too late. His loud exclamation wakes Mara and she starts crying. Melog glares at the flying horse, gets down the bed, and makes sure the still crying Swift Wind goes outside and stays there for the time being. The door closes behind them.

“Easy, Mara. There, there. Its fine, my kitty,” coos Adora trying to calm her down.

“I think it’s working mama,” says Finn, their big eyes focused on the baby. “Do I also did this?”

“Crying? All the time,” answers Catra kissing their head.

“No, glowing. Did I also glow?”

“What?” Catra looks down. Adora had already stopped moving.

Finn was right, Mara WAS glowing.

“Does this mean what I think it means?”

“I think it does, my love,” says Adora. “We have a magic one here. First One blood.”

“Do you think-?”

“She-Ra?” Adora finishes the thought. Catra nods. “Most likely,” the baby calms down and the glowing stops. Adora kisses her little forehead and Mara falls sleep once more after a little yawn.

“My sister is magic?” asks Finn.

“It seems so,” Catra tells him. “Is that ok with you?”

“Ok?” Finn grins widely. “It’s AMAZING!”

The scream wakes up Mara again and they get more crying and glowing.

Catra and Adora sigh. Well, this would be their new normal.

///

1 month later…

“We are almost there, stay close!”

“Yes, mommy!”

“How do you think she’ll react?”

“I honestly don’t know,” says Adora, readjusting her daughter in her arms. “But I’m not worried.”

“It’s pie day, right?”

“With Razz? It’s normally always pie day,” says Adora. “But this one? This one is the one that truly counts.”

They enter the clearing and see the hut a short distance away. Smoke was coming out of the chimney and, as always, the air smelled sweet. Finn whoops in excitement and runs ahead, Melog close behind.

The door opens and Razz appears, broom in her hands. She waves at them and receives Finn in her arms like a loving grandma would.

“Razz! Razz! Guess what? I have a sister!” Finn announces. Razz looks up to the couple.

“Adora, dearie! Catra, dear! What a nice surprise! You come on the perfect day! Mara is also coming for pie. She’ll be arriving soon.”

Adora smiles tenderly and kneels in front of her. She offers the bundle in her arms. Razz looks at her a little puzzled, but smiling nonetheless.

“Mara is here,” she says, and lowers the blanket to reveal the baby. “Razz, I want you to meet Mara.”

Razz’s eyes go wider than ever and drops the broom. She reaches forward and takes the baby in her arms, cradling her softly. Mara opens her eyes then and Razz gasps. Those eyes were all Adora, all She-Ra, all Mara.

Tears fall down her cheeks while she gets closer to the baby and whispers.

“Hello… Mara, dear… welcome home.”

A soft breeze blows. Like an answer.

They were home.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank one of my best friends J_Nerd for helping me shape this. You are awesome =D


End file.
